Dyskusja użytkownika:Sara124
Witaj, Sara124, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Milly. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Wikia (dyskusja) 18:17, lip 31, 2011 porządki Zrobiłem Ci troszkę porządku w dyskusji. Zapraszam na nasz nowy kanał :) Tłumaczenie jest ekstra, zastanawiam się jak poradzili sobie z tym tłumacze na polską wersję Dzięki :) -- [[Użytkownik:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 13:03, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) i znów po prośbie ;) Galerie, galerie I znów zawracam głowę :) Mam prośbę, właśnie robię totalny upgrade odcinków 3 sezonu. Z tego co widziałem w dwóch z nich już są galerie, miałbym w takim razie prośbę o pozostałe dwa :) W "Biegnij, Fretka, biegnij" zrobiłem już chyba wszystko co się da - została tylko galeria. Wreszcie będziemy mieli opisy z prawdziwego zdarzenia ;) : Prawdę mówiąc już dawno zrobiłabym galerię do tych dwóch odcinków gdyby, mi się chciało... Oczywiście kiedy znajdę czas zrobię te galerie, ale nie będę dodawała, niewiarygodnej liczby zdjęć. Dodam tylko kilka, a inne, doda się z czasem. -- [[Użytkownik:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 15:53, paź 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Chodzi przede wszystkim o to, żeby był jakiś zaczątek ;) Finealt 15:55, paź 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Nie ma problemu. :) [[Użytkownik:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 15:54, paź 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: Super! :) Ja się zabieram za film (niebawem premiera - nie możemy być do tyłu!) no i za 3 sezon. A potem się zobaczy. Mam w planach małą akcję promocyjną, może uda mi się pozyskać jakichś aktywnych użytkowników - byłoby łatwiej... Finealt 16:04, paź 18, 2011 (UTC) :) Hej. Akurat byłem na spotkaniu jak byłaś na IRCu, jakby co - będę około 18:00 :) Finealt 14:31, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorki, ale akurat nie będę mogła wejść o tej godzinie... -- [[User:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 13:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ok, po prostu daję znać jakby co - że jestem czujny i obecny :) W razie czego - w weekend mnie nie ma niestety, postaram się cośtam podłubać na lotnisku, ale nie obiecuję :) Miłego weekendu! Finealt 14:40, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) Cytat w odcinkach Hej, Dodałem szablon "cytat" (Szablon:Cytat) - nie trzeba używać tego kodu ze stylami, wystarczy, że wpiszesz treść i kto to mówi i usuniesz strzałki ( i będzie go widać :) Zobacz jak to wygląda np. w odcinku Fretkemiasz - tak jest wygodniej ;) Dodałem go też do nowych odcinków, wystarczy uzupełnić i usunąć strzałki. : No tak łatwiej :) Prośba o konsultację Zastanawiam się nad dodaniem nowej sekcji - wynalazki. Info o tym jaki wynalazek (inator) stworzył Dundersztyc w danym odcinku oraz co stworzyli chłopcy. I teraz pytanie w jaki sposób Twoim zdaniem lepiej: *Dodać jako info w episode infobox i nazwać jednym słowem (ramka po prawej stronie), *czy dodać w stałych fragmentach kategorię i podzielić na Doofa i chłopaków i zafundować nieco większy opis (co to robi, jaki jest tego cel). Jak uważasz? : Chyba lepiej w stałych elementach -- [[Użytkownik:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 18:30, paź 28, 2011 (UTC) Nowy admin Mianowałem cię administratorem gratulacje :) Zasłużyłas! ;) MaLiN2223 17:24, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) : Jej! Dziękuję! -- [[Użytkownik:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 18:31, paź 28, 2011 (UTC) Szablony Hej, mamy nowy szablon: Szablon:Infobox bohatera, będziemy zamieniać szablony Infobox_character, więc nie ma sensu go już poprawiac :) Podobnie jest z szablonem Infobox_odcinka i Infobox_piosenki :) : Czy to oznacza że będziecie usuwać te stare szablony, czy to było by zbędne (mam na myśli zniszczenia niektórych stron, jakie spowodowało by usunięcie starych szablonów) ? -- [[User:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 12:48, 03 listopada, 2011 (UTC) ::Nie,nie! Najpierw podmienimy szablony (szczegóły na ten temat tutaj), a kiedy nigdzie już nie będzie istniał stary szablon - wtedy go usuniemy. Nie ma mowy o sytuacji, że najpierw usuwamy a potem dopiero robimy porządek. Wszystko we właściwej kolejności, na pewno nie dopuścimy do sytuacji w której jakakolwiek strona się posypie --Finealt 14:23, lis 3, 2011 (UTC) :Aha, rozumniem. -- [[User:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 16:19, 04 listopada, 2011 (UTC) Prośba o wypowiedź Hej, mam prośbę, czy mogłabyś się wypowiedzieć w tym wątku? Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Portal dyskusji#Jak_pozyskać_użytkowników Dzięki! --Finealt 12:49, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) Zdjęcia Panoramiczne zdjęcia wymiatają! Pamiętam jak dawniej dodałaś szablon i zastanawiałem się co to takiego. Teraz widzę i jest super ! :) --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 16:21, lis 12, 2011 (UTC) : Dzięki. PS Fajny podpis :) -- [[Użytkownik:Sara124|'M'E',' '''M'YS'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 15:02, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Szablon chronologia Miałaś świetny pomysł, żeby wykorzystać Szablon:Chronologia do innych kategorii niż odcinki (Odcinki Halloweenowe i muzyczne itp.). Super! Dzięki wielkie :) pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 15:07, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) : Dzięki, choć prawdę mówiąc to nie był mój pomysł. Zauważyłam to w angielskiej wiki. -- [[Użytkownik:Sara124|'M'E',' '''M'YS'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 15:10, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Nie bądź taka skromna :P Ja nie zauważyłem, więc podziękowania Tobie się należą ;) Przerobiłem ten szablon, żeby zawsze miał stałą szerokość - teraz będzie pasował do reszty :) --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 15:12, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Problem z logiem Hej. Stworzyłem polskie logo (Plik:Wiki-wordmark.png) - ale nie chce za chiny wskoczyć na miejsce do tego przeznaczone :( Ciągle wrzuca się od razu jako starsza wersja. Masz może jakiś pomysł? Wrzucałaś wcześniej logo z filmu i działało, więc może wiesz o czymś o czym ja nie wiem :) Pozdrawiam, :Hmm... poszedłem spać i zadziałało... Dobreee! --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 07:00, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Super! Nareszcie polskie logo :) PS Ja nie wrzucałam nowej wersji zdjęcia tylko użyłam specjalnej strony dla administratorów. Pozdrawiam :) -- [[Użytkownik:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 16:42, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) Nowy mechanizm Witam! Wczoraj pozyskaliśmy nowy mechanizm, który pozwoli nam utrzymać Wiki w czystości :) Od wczoraj funkcjonuje konto bota (Finedroid), który pomaga nam w drobnych pracach konserwacyjnych. Między innymi udało się zamienić wszystkie słowa Izabella na Izabela - dzisiaj prawdopodobnie zajmę się różnymi odmianami tego słowa tak, aby już finalnie zrobić z tym porządek. Większość prac wymaga zdefiniowania warunków - no i tutaj moja prośba :) Jeśli przychodzi Ci do głowy czego możnaby poszukać i zamienić - będę wdzięczny za informację. To mogą być linki, błędy itp. Wystarczy zrobić listę, np. Izabella -> Izabela Irving -> Irvin itp. a dalej zajmę się tym ja :) To mogą być też wszelkiego typu błędy, słowa, których chcemy się pozbyć, linki itp. --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 08:24, lis 29, 2011 (UTC) Odznaczenia Cześć! Zauważyłem, że macie tu bardzo fajne oryginalne odznaczenia. Możesz powiedzieć jakim programem i w jaki sposób je wykonałaś? Próbowałem coś samemu skombinować, ale niezbyt wychodziło ;p. Pozdrawiam, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 18:09, lis 29, 2011 (UTC) :Wiem jak się wstawia. Pytanie tylko jak dopasowałaś te obramowania? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:19, gru 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Czyli tylko wrzucałaś obrazki o rozmiarze 90x90? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 16:21, gru 22, 2011 (UTC) Rysunki Wow, to Twoje? Jestem pod wrażeniem, są super! :) :Tak to moje. Dziękuję :* --[[User:Sara124|'Sara124']] 11:32, gru 11, 2011 (UTC) Perry the Actorpus Zrobiłem printscreena z Youtube. Odcinek pojawił się dzisiaj w Chile i można go obejrzeć w internecie po hiszpańsku :D Marekos1996 21:05, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) Backup galerii Hej :) Nie przeraź się - muszę zrobić backupy Galerii, dlatego zmieniam prefix "Galeria:" na "KopiaGaleria:". Wprowadzamy ze staffem Wikii nową funkcjonalność, jak zacznie działać to opiszę Ci pokrótce o co chodzi :) A póki co proszę o wyrozumiałość i zaufanie, najdalej pojutrze wszystko będzie na swoim miejscu :) --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 19:18, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ok ;) Właśnie się zastanawiałam dlaczego zmieniasz nazwy galerii. Dzięki, że mnie powiadomiłeś. --[[User:Sara124|'Sara124']] 19:20, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Właśnie był problem - po wprowadzeniu nowego rozwiązania poznikały wszystkie galerie (wtedy to byś mnie chyba zabiła), całe szczęście udało się wycofać zmiany i teraz robię kopie bezpieczeństwa :) Jeśli do jutra Tim włączy schemat to już jutro wszystko wróci do normy z nową funkcjonalnością :) --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 19:23, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) Save our friendly community Save our wiki community, make it better and friendly. Hello Sara, I want to tell you there are bad chatmods with their rules is harming the Phineas and Ferb wiki. We should break the evil rules there. We should protect our community, so can you leave your signature to this page, I need your support http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chat_Rules_and_chatmods,_the_harm_to_this_wiki#Community We are fighting for justice, hope you help! Carpe Diem friend, :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao '(☎ leave a message ♪)' 08:13, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I left there my signature. (Forum) --[[User:Sara124|'Sara124''']] 16:31, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) . Siemasz też jestem ich fanką